Quickdraw Quincy
|image1=File:Quickdraw_Quincy_ref_1.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Quickdraw'' |creator=User:Datholmzie User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Quickdraw Quincy |alias(es)=El Pulpo |birthplace=The ocean |residence=The ocean |species=Giant Pacific octopus |age=38 |gender=Male |height=5'2" |weight=145 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Datholmzie and TheAgent41. resides in the ''Quickdraw universe. Quickdraw Quincy is an egocentric octopus cowboy with a knack for telling hyperbolic stories to strangers and arguing with inanimate objects. A loner who travels from one-horse town to one-horse town, Quincy has roamed the ocean floor for who knows how many years, searching for the one they call "Lockjaw Jake", in order to exact revenge for some vague, undisclosed incident from years past. No one is quite sure where Quincy came from, as he never talks about his backstory to anyone. He is known only as a drifter who travels the ocean floor, from one-horse town to one-horse town, looking for villains to defeat and problems to solve. Quickdraw Quincy is a large purple octopus with pink speckles and pink suction cups. Four of his tentacles serve the function of arms while the other four function as legs. He wears a brown cowboy hat with a brown strap latched with a gold buckle. On his midsection lies a belt holster made of brown leathers and golden buckles, including a large ovular buckle in the center with an octopus insignia emblazoned upon it. His four cowboy boots all match with brown leather and gold zippers and gold spurs on the heels. The front of the shoes have been ripped open to make room for his tentacles to poke out and curl at the tip. His revolvers are black with golden accents on the grip, cylinder, cylinder release, ejector rod, and sights. Quincy is known to be a bit full of himself and pompous, often bolstering his inflated ego by telling tales of his adventures that are more often than not hyperbolic. His constant fibbing seems to have taken a toll on his sanity, as he frequently is seen speaking to inanimate objects - namely, his guns. These 'conversations' typically end in heated arguments about their lacking performance from one side or the other. *'Underwater Breathing:' Being an octopus, Quincy lives underwater and thus is able to breathe there. However, much like real octopuses, he is also capable of venturing out onto land as long as he keeps his skin moist. *'Gunslinging:' Quincy is a skilled shot with a handgun, and he's said to have the "fastest tentacles in the West." He usually dual-wields between two and four revolvers, and he can aim precisely at more than one target at once. *'Ink:' Because normal bullets wouldn't work very well underwater, Quincy uses blobs of his own naturally-produced ink as his ammunition. This means he has an unlimited supply of ammunition, though he can only fire so many shots before having to refill his supply. *'Clint': The favorite revolver *'Wayne': The cute one *'Silverheel': The revolver with common sense *'Booplesnoot': The revolver that always screws up *'"Lockjaw Jake"': A dangerous anglerfish outlaw with whom Quincy has a bone to pick *On the occasion that Quincy misses his target, he blames his inaccuracy on his guns - often ashamedly looking directly down the barrel and saying, "You had one job." *The name "Quickdraw" is his self-given title and is hardly acknowledged by others. *Quincy's ideal voice actor would be American actor Sam Elliot. *Three out of Quincy's four guns are named after famous Western actors. **Clint is named after famous Western actor and director Clint Eastwood. **Wayne is named after famous Western actor John Wayne. **Silverheel is named after the original portrayal of Tonto on the 1950s The Lone Ranger television show, Jay Silverheels. QuickdrawQuincy.png|thumb Quickdraw Quincy ref 1.png|Quickdraw Quincy Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters who live underwater Category:Invertebrates Category:Characters with multiple creators Category:Insane characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Molluscs Category:Featured articles